Nintendohemian Rhapsody (Credits of daveg502 and The4everreival's Final Adventures)
Lyrics and vocals by: Pat The NES Punk & brentalfloss Mixed & mastered by: Joe Skinner Based on: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen Lyrics ALL: Is this the real life, or 8-bit fantasy? These classic games are my escape from reality. Blow on the cart, insert and press start with me. PAT: I love Nintendo. BRENT: It is no mystery. PAT: Because it's Mega Man. BOTH: Mario PAT: Little Mac BOTH: And Nemo PAT: When I play Nintendo, it's so very special to me... BRENT: To me... Mama, just lost again. It was nice, but then I died. And I can't find the strategy guide. PAT: Mama, the game had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown the fun away! BRENT: Mama...ooh...I think I made the princess cry... PAT: When I come home right after school tomorrow, I'll game on till the dawn, because Sega doesn't matter. Too late. My lives are gone. Nintendo Power's got no tips. And that game counselor's a dick. I bought new controllers, but nothing helps. BRENT: And slow mo makes the pain just hurt much more. Mama, ooo-ooooh! PAT: When we play Nintendo BRENT: I want to beat this game! PAT: I'd use a Game Genie, but that's so freakin' lame! BRENT: I see a little guy. Is he an extra man? SCARY GAMES: Silly douche! Silly douche! You'll get no extra man! No! PAT: Crazy difficulty, feels like you're insulting me! BRENT: Old Nintendo! PAT: Old Nintendo! BRENT: Used to beat it! PAT: We were ten though! SCARY: Games were harder then, you know! BOTH: Oh is that so?! (oh-oh-oh-oh) BRENT: I'm a decent gamer. Why is this not easy? SCARY GAMES: You're just a loser and you suck, verily! Can't beat a game from back when you were three! PAT: Is there no easy mode? Or a secret code? SCARY GAMES: Bad ga-mah! No! You'll get no cheating code! PAT: Eat a toad! SCARY GAMES: Lame gamer! There is no easy mode! BOTH: What a load! SCARY GAMES: Bad gamer! There is no easy mode! BRENT: Easy mode! SCARY GAMES: There's no secret code! PAT: Secret code! SCARY GAMES: Never, never, never! There's no code! PAT & BRENT: Oh, what's the code?! Oh oh oh! SCARY GAMES: NO! NO EASY MODES OR CODES! BRENT: (As Mario) Oh, mamma mia! Mamma mia! SCARY GAMES: ASK YOUR MAMA FOR A CODE! PAT: Miyamoto, will you ever make it easy for me? BRENT: For me? PAT: For meeeeeeee?! So you think you can punch me and blacken my eye? BRENT: So you think that your demon will leave me to die?! PAT: Nooooooo, Wily! Can't do this to me, Wily! BRENT: Just gotta play on! Just gotta play on without fear! BOTH: Ooh, yeah! Ooh, yeah! BRENT: 8-bit games aren't easy, anyone can see. PAT: Time to play the next one, prove I'm a real gamer ... to me. BOTH: When we play Nintendo... Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Music of the Multi-Universe